DenLiner
The is a bullet train that serves as the main transportation system for the Den-O crew, for the purpose of traveling through time and launching attacks against Gigandeaths. The time-stream where the DenLiner resides can be accessed by holding a Rider Pass and passing through a door while the hour, minute and second of time are the same. It is able to travel to different times when a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket that contains the date in which an Imagin has traveled to, is inserted into the Den-Bird, while docked in the DenLiner. The date then becomes DenLiner's new destination in time. Once passengers enter the DenLiner, they temporarily gain Singularity Point status if they weren't already born with it already. The DenLiner has multiple forms, split throughout eight cars. When not using a certain form, DenLiner's eight cars are linked up, forming one large train. These railroad cars only disconnect and change form when Den-O is in the corresponding form. Form-specific cars can also link up with other cars in various orders to provide additional weaponry when fighting Gigandeaths. Furthermore, the DenLiner can link up with the ZeroLiner for more power. When Den-O enters Climax Form, DenLiner is affected by the power surge and enters , turning a golden color with an intense fiery aura around it. The Den-Liner also has various non-combative cars that separate from the Gouka during battle and serve as settings for the television series and movies. These include the dining car where most of the series takes place, a bath car used several times late in the series, and the sleeping car where the group meets the Swan Imagin Sieg. The Den-Liner docks are at the King Station which is also the actual KingLiner. History Rider War In the Rider War, DenLiner attacked Decade alongside ZeroLiner only to be quickly destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade ended the Rider War and the worlds were restored. World within the Magic Stone During the 14 Heisei Kamen Riders' battle against Amadum's monsters in the World within the Magic Stone, when various giant and flying monsters appeared, Momotaros as Den-O boarded the DenLiner, fighting alongside the other Riders pulling off their various tricks and attacking the Mega Greeed. Kamen Rider Taisen The DenLiner was attacked by a which was sent by the Shadow Line's representative, to aid the Badan Empire in its ambitions. Later, it helped the in its mecha fight forming . Chou Super Hero Taisen Summoned by the Goriders, the DenLiner, piloted by Momotaros as Momorider, is part of a team of five Kamen Rider and Super Sentai mecha which wipe out the Xevious fleet, allowing the Goriders to destroy the mothership Andor Genesis with the Rider Hurricane. Forms of DenLiner Gouka is based on the legend of Momotarō (the legend from whom Momotaros is based and is activated when Den-O is in Sword Form). This train is composed of cars one through four, each with a unique attack that relates to a component of the legend. When attacking, the train turns sideways and each of the four compartments open up, each revealing a weapon. *The first car is the . It represents Momotarō himself and is able to fire lasers. *The second car is the . It represents the dog Momotarō befriends and is able to fire rockets named . *The third car is the . It represents the monkey Momotarō met and is able to launch bombs named . *The fourth car containts the that represents the pheasant that Momotarō met. It is a miniature bird with blade-like wings. Isurugi is a turtle-style train that is activated when Den-O is in Rod Form. Composed of car five, the back of the car is able to open to release a turtle-like machine named that Den-O uses as a hovercraft to travel on water. Isurugi is also able to fire lasers from its front. Isurugi can also combine with Gouka, but instead of staying in the back, it attaches to the front. In addition to Gouka's usual weaponry, Radome sits on top Isurugi, extending two blade-like lasers when attacking, chopping a Gigandeath in half. Rekkou is an ax-style train that is activated when Den-O is in Ax Form. Composed of car six, five axes called the appear from each side of the train along with one large ax called the on the head. Rekkou is a primarily close range offensive train. The five axes on the sides can strike through the Gigandeath with the whole train facing upward, chopping through the enemy multiple times, or hold the monster at bay to deliver a piledriver attack. Its most effective attack is when Rekkou's large ax on the front expands in length and Rekkou passes under the Gigandeath at full speed, slicing the target in half. It is also able to combine with Gouka, attaching to the front, which allows their weaponry to be combined. When combined with Ikazuchi, its axes on the side can create crescent waves shot at the Gigandeath. Ikazuchi is a dragon-style train that is activated when Den-O is in Gun Form. Composed of cars seven and eight, the upper half is able to open up to reveal a dragon head while the rear half is able to reveal a dragon tail. The dragon's head is able to launch energy blasts and bite into Gigandeaths to fling them away. It is able to combine with all the other trains, forming a new DenLiner that contains eight cars, all in their respective forms. Ikazuchi's first car with the dragon head is in front, followed by Rekkou, Isurugi, Gouka. The end is the second part of the Ikazuchi, with the dragon tail (the Kanji names of these cars spell out ). Unlike other formations, Den-O stays atop of the dragon head with the Machine DenBird when fighting (in other formations, Den-O operates from within Gouka), performing a conjunction attack with a variation of his Wild Shot and a powerful bursting stream of energy from Ikazuchi's cannon. Other DenLiners New DenLiner The is New Den-O's transportation system, a mainly used for traveling to other times. It is similar to the DenLiner, but is blue to match New Den-O's color scheme. Like the DenLiner, a DenBird is usually required for the train to move, though it can be substituted with an exercise bike. Nega DenLiner The is Nega Den-O's transportation system, a Shinkansen (bullet train), similar to DenLiner Gouka in appearance, but as in the style of Nega Den-O, it has tribal markings all over it. In comparison to DenLiner Gouka, the Nega DenLiner's second to fourth cars open up to reveal Gigandeaths. The first car is a laser cannon, the second holds two Gigandeath Hades that fire lasers, the third car holds a small Gigandeath Hell that launches bombs, and the fourth car holds Gigandeath Heaven. Another Den-Liner The is Another Den-O's transportation system, a Shinkansen (bullet train). Den-O Ressha The is a variation of the Den-Liner that utilizes the power of the 38th Super Sentai team . Combined with the power of the and the ToQger's mecha , they can combine to become as they form the feet/boots for ToQ-Oh. Prior to this creation, DenLiner Ressha replaces Red Ressha to form ToQ-Oh Den-O. However, Kyoryu Red proclaims that he's doing it wrong and literally knocks Den-O Ressha off the position. Momotaros uses the callsign "Ore Gattai" (lit. "I have Combined") for this form and the finishing attack is the "Fumikiriken Brave Sanjou Slash", the other Liners racing in in a spiral formation and firing as ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner races in and slashes. Behind the scenes In popular culture Episode 16 of features cameo appearances by several characters and elements from ''Kamen Rider Den-O on a train very similar to the DenLiner Gouka. Notes *It is the first Rider mecha to actually combine with a Sentai mecha. **Despite being the first Rider mecha to actually combine with a Sentai mecha, the DenLiner "boots" still remain CGI. *In early designs, the DenLiner is shown to have Momotaros' and Urataros' faces forming on the front of the DenLiner Gouka. *In terms of design, the DenLiner is possibly based on the experimental prototypes. These high-tech bullet trains were in service at the time of the show but were decommissioned from their lines and scrapped in 2009. Category:Arsenal (Den-O) Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha Category:Daiki Kaito's treasures Category:Rider Bases